


200702 (our story begins)

by 101crumbs



Category: Day6 (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Strangers to Lovers, idol radio made me do it, no one asked for this but here i am, stan day6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101crumbs/pseuds/101crumbs
Summary: [IDOL RADIO] - 'IDOL RADIO' ep#639 | Love Me Harder + Bedlam (w. Cho Seung Youn, Lee Jin Hyuk)(aka the seungyoun/youngk fic no one asked for)
Relationships: Cho Seungyoun | Seungyoun/Kang Younghyun | Young K
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Challenge #4 - Kiss Kiss Fall in Love





	200702 (our story begins)

**Author's Note:**

> title from Day6' Hi hello.

The sense of responsibility is bigger as a soloist, that’s for sure. But it’s even bigger when he goes to any show he went to with X1 (or UNIQ, for all that matter). Knowing that you have to fill a space eleven (or five) people used to, is hard.

That’s why he smiles broadly when Jinhyuk calls him, telling him that he’ll join him on Idol Radio.

It’s less hard to fill that space with Jinhyuk by his side.

* * *

Nothing out of the ordinary happens on Idol Radio. They play, Seungyoun almost winning the little game that would have granted another visit on the show. They sing, Seungyoun blushing as he always does when he gets a compliment. They rap, joking about the burping situation. And they act too, Seungyoun posing as both counselor and doctor. It’s fun, he likes being there.

Still, nothing out of the ordinary happens. Sure, both Youngjae and YoungK (whose real name is Younghyun, as he says on the little break they have) shower them with compliments. It’s even more with Seungyoun, going on and on about how he truly is an all-rounder, how his live vocals are amazing, and how Memories is a great great song. But that must apply to every guest they have. They are nice hosts, he’s not special.

Jinhyuk strongly disagrees.

“Younghyun hyung was totally flirting with you,” he says matter-of-factly, wiggling his eyebrows endlessly. Seungyoun almosts stops the car, looking at him through the rearview mirror.

“What? He was not, shut up.”

“He was. And you don’t seem opposed to the idea, if I may say something about it.”

Seungyoun shakes his head, to no avail. Soon enough the whole Produce gang (which consists of X1 hyungline, Jinhyuk, Kookheon, Yuvin and Byungchan) is blowing up his phone, all messing up with him about Idol radio.

Seungyoun rolls his eyes, suppressing his laughs and shaking his head. They must be insane. Younghyun is not flirting. He’s just nice.

* * *

_seungyoun, have you checked Instagram?_

_no, why?_

_PLEASE DO_

And so Seungyoun does, slightly shocked when he sees what they meant.

Younghyun is singing Memories. And maybe is his friend’s banters that does the trick, because before Seungyoun knows it, he is smiling softly, admiring how pretty the older’s voice is. But that’s just him stating facts.

Before he stops himself, he reposts the older’s story, adding whatever caption he can think of— and a blue heart, because that’s the only respectful thing he can do, right?

They are _not_ flirting.

* * *

Car rides always mean karaoke sessions. Whether it is by himself, Siwoo, or manager hyung. It makes mornings easier.

And soon enough comes a song that he definitely recognizes. Hell, he has sung _Zombie_ several times, but now feels different.

Should he? It will only fuel Produce gang’s bantering, but…

But he takes out his phone, recording himself singing to the song, tagging Younghyun and putting his phone away before his friends blow it up— again.

It’s perfectly normal. He is only returning the promotion.

Artists helps each other, right?

* * *

**yohannie**

_come on people please tell me you SAW_

**wooya hyung**

_iT’s NoT FlirTIng_

**jinhyukkie**

_TOLD YA_

**wooseokkie**

_he’s reading us AND not replying. hun we got you on tape_

* * *

Seungyoun realizes that he’s not uncomfortable with his friend’s _jokes_. Like, at all. And he knows he is expecting something, but he doesn’t know what.

The produce gang must really have messed up with his nerves. Luckily, he still has some schedules to do, so that will help him get distracted.

And the hours fly like that, soon enough reaching to one of his favorites parts of the day— fansign vlive. He loves doing that, fully aware of how there must be a lot of sad fans who, unluckily, weren’t able to get a chance to see him. And he doesn’t want them to feel left out, so those little interactions, although less than the ones they would have on an actual fansing, ease his heart a lot.

He turns on vlive, telling them how his day was— although he doesn’t mention the instagram stories. That’s definitely not needed.

And when they give him singing recommendations, he realizes there’s a suspicious amount of Day6’s songs.

But it’s Moodz asking, so who is he to deny?

* * *

**unknown number**

_hey! i asked your number to youngjae, who asked yugyeom, who answered me just now. I hope it’s okay to text you. :)_

_oh, it’s younghyun, by the way!_

_if you are not comfortable with this, just tell me and I’ll delete your number, I promise._

_That being said, I hope you don’t mind!_

_ps: loved your Congratulations cover_ 🥰

Seungyoun smiles, choosing to keep a secret that Yugyeom had call him the day before, interrogating him about Idol radio before asking him if he was okay with him giving Younghyun his number.

Which, unsurprisingly, Seungyoun was.

_it’s okay, hehe. Hi, hyung. :)_ 💙

Seungyoun doesn’t realize how much he smiles during that day. Or the days that follow.

* * *

“So… you were really flirting with me?”

“I actually thought you wouldn’t realize. To be honest, you are a little oblivious.”

Seungyoun pouts.

“Your flirting was way not-flirty! You should step up your game, hyung.”

As a response, Younghyun gets insanely close. He looks at him in the eyes, and although he is smiling, Seungyoun can tell he’s nervous.

He can also tell the older’s heart is beating _fast_.

Good, he’s not the only one.

“Can I? Step up my game, I mean,” if it weren’t for Younghyun lowering his gaze to Seungyoun’s lips as he speaks, Seungyoun probably wouldn’t understand what he is implying. He _is_ oblivious like that. But he did, so he gulps and licks his own lips on reflex.

Seungyoun thinks about the past few weeks and how _amazing_ they have been. How he wants more weeks to come. So, finally, he nods, smiling against the other’s lips once he has them on his.

Having Jinhyuk next to him on Idol radio was definitely good.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO RANDOM I'M SORRY (but i love them so am i really sorry?)
> 
> you can find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/hwanswow)
> 
> [runs away]


End file.
